CATRIS
by C.C. Capitols
Summary: The Doctor finds an…unpleasant surprise when he comes into the TARDIS after walking around in London one day. (One-shot. I don't own Doctor Who. COMPLETE).


The black jumper on the Doctor moved with the wind currents that blew around him as he walked down the London street. He hopped the last few steps to his beloved ship, the TARDIS, which looked like a blue police box, and unlocked the door with his key.

As he entered, there was an unsettling feeling inside the ship. He walked up to the Consoles, trying to place a finger on it, but he couldn't grasp the feeling. As he circled around the Consoles, he figured out what the problem was. There was a cat inside the TARDIS. And the cat's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Oh, no." The Doctor moaned as he looked at the tabby feline. "Why did it have to be a cat!?"

The cat tilted his head at him, and then resumed to wash himself. The Doctor felt a growing impatience to just kick the cat out, but the cat had the heart of the TARDIS floating around in his poor mind. He glanced at the Consoles, which were open, and the light was very bright to look at. He couldn't believe that he didn't feel something was off right away when he got into the TARDIS.

The Doctor walked closer to the cat, studying the feline. He squatted down so he could see eye to eye with him. "What have you done?" He murmured quietly to him, his blue eyes unfriendly with annoyance.

The TARDIS had to stop letting in stray animals. The Doctor didn't need a pet, at least, not after the Time War. The cat moved from washing the face to washing the paws, stretching his hind leg to get in between the nails. He sat up, and looked at the Doctor in catlike curiosity.

The Doctor thought of a way to get the TARDIS's heart out of the cat, but it all seemed futile. Unless the cat simply let the TARDIS go, but that was clearly unlikely.

The cat gave a soft mewl, sounding very much like a young, scared kitten, wanting its mother. He walked up to the Doctor, rubbing his head against the Doctor's jumper affectionately. The Doctor sighed and rumpled his fur on the neck, before picking the cat up and putting him to sit on the Jump Seat. There was that thought that…cats were telepathic. But the Doctor didn't believe in that silly little notion.

The Doctor stood right in front of the cat and kneeled, placing his fingers carefully on the cat's temples. He focused carefully, telling the cat to let the heart of the TARDIS go. But the cat wouldn't let out the TARDIS. The cat jumped down from the Jump Seat and circled around the Consoles, meowing as if he was hungry.

The Doctor groaned in frustration and sat back on the Jump Seat, watching the cat as he walked around in the Console Room. As the Doctor watched the cat, he understood the cat a little bit better. The cat wanted to play a game, perhaps have a little milk, but most of all, he wanted a home. Oh, and also a name. This was what the Doctor got out of the cat's head.

"Well, what do you want me to do!?" The Doctor chastised to the cat, throwing his hands up in vain to understand the animal. "Do you want me to take you in? Is that it? Is that what you want, a home, and something to eat?" He questioned the cat as the cat came back to him and rubbed his head against the Doctor's leg again in answer.

The Doctor gave another sigh, "I should've known." He concluded in his Northern accent. The cat gave a meow of impatience. The Doctor shook his head at the cat in wonder, "Alright, you and me here, we are going to make an agreement. I will give you a name, and food. In return, you give me back the TARDIS heart. What do you say?" He asked the cat.

The cat walked away from him in answer.

The Doctor groaned, putting both of his hands over his face. "Alright, alright, fine! I'll give you a home too!" He told the cat. That cat shot back so fast the Doctor was sure he was being used. "Deal? All of your requirements for my TARDIS, okay?" The cat sat down and wrapped his front feet with his tail. "Alright, out with the heart of the TARDIS, cat."

The cat closed his eyes momentarily, and then the light exited out of him, going back to where it belonged. The cat fell over and the Doctor grabbed him carefully, placing him on the Jump Seat as the Doctor stood up. As the cat curled up, the Doctor raced to the Consoles to make sure everything was all right. It was. Feeling a sense of gratitude, the Doctor gave a sigh of relief. He really wanted to just ditch the cat someplace, but the Doctor had a better idea…

}l{

The Doctor left the cat in a box, along with a bowl of milk and a collar with a name tag in front a house that he had walked away from a long time ago. The name tag read:

**_CITRA_**

**_Cat In Trouble Relatively Always_**

The Doctor left CITRA there, and went back to his TARDIS, where he faced another unpleasant surprise inside. There was another cat, sitting in front of the Consoles, her eyes glowing yellow with the heart of the TARDIS bouncing around in her head.

The Doctor gave a sigh when he saw the cat waiting for him. "This is gonna be a long day…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is briefly only for humor and to make myself feel better, since I'm so hopelessly sick that I saw this picture of the Doctor and the cat, and that I got an idea for an one-shot. **

**Review! Follow! ****Favorite!**

**-C.C. Capitols**


End file.
